Una nueva Sacerdotica Cap 2
by arehandura
Summary: LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD EN UN MISMO SER"
1. Default Chapter

EL COMIENZO

ERA UNA HERMOSA MAÑANA EN EL SENGOKU, EL GRUPO DE INUYASHA SE ENCONTRABA DESAYUNANDO TRANKILAMENTE, ESA PAZ FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR LOS GRITOS DE PELEA ENTRE SHIPPO E INUYSHA

INUYSHA: ENANO DEL DEMONIO REGRESAME MI COMIDA

SHIPPO: NO TE LA DARE BESTIA APESTOSA

DESPUES DE ESAS PALABRAS DE SHIPPO SE COMIO LA COMIDA DE INUYASHA Y SHIPPO COMENZO A CORRER DE UN LADO PARA OTRO TRATANDO DE HUIR DE INUYSHA YA KE EL LO KERIA GOLPEAR.

KAGOME UN POCO MOLESTA POR ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO DE PAZ MANDO A INUYASHA AL SUELO CON UN OSUWARI KEDANDO INCONSIENTE UNOS SEGUNDOS.

AL TERMINAR ESTE BREVE MOMENTO DE DESCANSO SIGUIERON SU MARCHA BUSCANDO LOS FRAGMENTOS Y A NARAKU, AL IR CAMINANDO ESCUCHARON DECIR A DOS ALDEANOS KE AVIAN ESCUCHADO UN RUMOR SOBRE UNA SACERDOTISA KE AVIA LLEGADO A LA ALDEA KE ESTA MAS ADELANTE, UNA CARA DE DESESPERACION SE DIBUJO EN INUYASHA, YA KE KERIA SAVER SI ESA SACERDOTISA ERA KIKYO.

AL LLEGAR AL PUEBLO DECIDIERON PREGUNTAR A LOS ALDEANOS SI ERA CIERTO EL RUMOR DE LA SACERDOTISA, RECORRIERON TODO EL PUEBLO CONSIGIENDO INFORMACION, EL RUMOR ERA CIERTO, CUANDO SE ENCONTRABAN DESCANSANDO EN EL PUEBLO UN GRUPO DE NIÑOS SE ACERCO A KAGOME Y LE DIJERON KE ELLOS ABIAN ESTADO HACE POCO TIEMPO CON LA SACERDOTISA, LOS NIÑOS NO RECORDABAN EL NOMBRE DE ELLA NI COMO ERA PERO SI DONDE ESTABA, LOS NIÑOS INDICARON EL LUGAR Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE FUERON A BUSCARLA, SEGUN EL RELATO DE LOS NIÑOS ELLA ESTABA MUY ADENTRO DEL BOSQUE EN UN LUGAR CASI MAGICO.

LOS MUCHACHOS LLEGARON AL LUGAR, ERA UN PARAISO, ABIA UNA ENORME CASCADA KE TERMINABA CON UN LAGO Y ALREDEDOR DEL LAGO HERMOSAS FLORES, LOS MUCHACHOS RECORRIERON TODO EL LUGAR PARA VER SI AVIA RASTROS DE LA SACERDOTISA

MIROKU: AL PARECER LA SACERDOTISA YA SE FUE DE ESTE LUGAR

SANGO: USTED CREE ESTO EXELENCIA

MIROKU: ASI PARECE

KAGOME: ESTE LUGAR ES HERMOSO Y MAGICO COMO LOS NIÑOS NOS DIJERON

SHIPPO: ASI ES

EN ESE MOMENTO INUYASHA PRESINTIO KE ALGUIEN SE ACERCABA.

INUYASHA¿KIEN ESTA AHI?

Y DE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS SALIO UN SACERDOTISA, ELLA TENIA UN HERMOSO CABELLO LASIO Y CASTAÑO Y SUS OJOS ERAN COLOR VERDE

INUYASHA¿KIEN ERES?

A LO KE LA MIKO RESPONDIO:

MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA Y ESTOY AKI PARA POTEGER ESTE LUGAR SAGRADO

MIROKU AL MIRAR A ESTA HERMOSA MUJER FUE HACIA ELLA PARA HACERLA SU TIPICA PREGUNTA

MIROKU: HERMOSA MUJER KISIERAS TEBER UN HIJO MIO

SANGO COMO SIEMPRE PUSO ENFURESIDA CON MIROKU Y ESTABA APUNTO DE GOLPEARLO CUANDO………

SAKURA:NO ME INTERESA TENER UN HIJO SUYO MONJE

AL OIR ESO MIROKU KEDO INMOVILISADO Y SHIPPO COMENZO A BURLARSE DE EL

SAKURA: TU KE LLEVAS ROPAS EXTRAÑAS CUAL ES TU NOMBRE (DIRIJIENDOSE A KAGOME)

MI NOMBRE ES KAGOME

DE AHI TODOS SE PRESENTARON CON LA SACERDOTIZA

SAKURA SE PERCATO DE LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA KE LLEVABA KAGOME

SAKURA:ASI KE USTEDES ESTAN BUSCANDO LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA DE SHIKON Y VEO KE YA TIENEN RECOLECTADOS UNA BUENA CANTIDAD

KAGOME: COMO SUPISTE DE LOS FRAGMENTOS KE LLEVAMOS

SAKURA: LOS PUDE PERSIVIR

INUYASHA: COMO PERSIVISTE LOS FRAGMENTOS KE KAGOME LLEVA

SAKURA: YO SOY LA REENCARNACION DE LA MIKO MIDORIKO, POR ESO PUEDO VER LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA.

AL OIR ESTAS PALABRAS TODOS SE KEDARON SORPRENDIDOS.


	2. Una nueva miko Cap 2

**En el capitulo anterior nos quedamos en que la sacerdotisa Sakura era reencarnación de la Sacerdotisa Midoriko.**

**"LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD EN UN MISMO SER"**

**Al saber el grupo de Inuyasha que sakura era la reencarnación de Midoriko todos quedaron impresionados.**

**(En el bosque)**

**SAKURA: Mi deber es cuidar este lugar sagrado y purificar al 100 los fragmentos de la perla, pero esto a sido algo difícil ya que el demonio Naraku tiene la gran mayoría y no se donde encontrarlo.**

**KAGOME (Pensando): (se le queda mirando a sakura) esta mujer tiene el mismo carácter que kikyo.**

**SANGO: Que es lo que te pasa Kagome. **

**KAGOME: (Reacciona) No es nada, no te preocupes sango (le sonríe a sango)**

**SAKURA: Vamos regresemos a la aldea (se da la vuelta en dirección a la aldea y comienza a caminar)**

**KAGOME: Si (sigue a sakura)**

**Al llegar a la aldea llega corriendo un hombre proveniente de la aldea que protege sakura el cual les dice que un gran Youkai había aparecido en una aldea cercana, al escuchar esto el grupo de Inuyasha y Sakura corrieron en dirección a la aldea.**

**Rato después llegan a la aldea la cual esta casi destruida. De la nada sale un enorme Youkai perro.**

**INUYASHA: (saca a Colmillo de Acero) Déjenmelo a mi ya verán que de un solo ataque lo aniquilo.**

**Sango, Miroku, Kagome y Shippo miran feo inuyasha ¬¬ **

**Shippo: Inuyasha es un presumido ¬¬**

**Sango: Solo trata de lucirse ¬¬**

**Sakura lanza una flecha sagrada y el youkai desaparece dejando ver una campo de energía que al instante se rompe y deja al descubierto una enorme Mansión.**

**MIROKU: Ciento unas grandes energías malignas que emana de aquella mansión (señalándola)**

**(Kirara comienza a ponerse inquieto)**

**SAKURA: Vamos ay que entrar, (se da la vuelta y les da la espalda) o es acaso que tienen miedo de entrar (lo dice dándoles la espalda)**

**INUYASHA: Claro que no tenemos miedo ¬¬**

**Al acercarse a la casa una enorme mano negra toma a sakura y de la mansión sale una mujer.**

**: Al parecer caíste muy fácil en mi trampa sakura (mirando a sakura)**

**MIROKU: ¿Quien eres!**

**: Mi nombre es Misao y soy una hechicera de magia oscura.**

**INUYASHA: Deja ir a Sakura!**

**MISAO: Jajajaja! Claro que no hanyou, he estado buscando a la reencarnación de la Sacerdotisa Midoriko para en 2 partes, es decir su parte bueno y su parte mala, asi su parte mala estará bajo mis ordenes y con ella tendré los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.**

**Los muchachos tratan de salvar a la Miko pero un fuerte campo de energía hecho por Misao impide que se acerquen a Sakura la cual esta inconsciente.**

**INUYASHA: (golpeando el campo de energía con su espada) Sakura!**

**MISAO: No ay que demorar mas esto……. (Levanta su mano y todo el cilo se nubla) ESPIRITUS MALIGNOS ESCUCHEN MI LLAMADO, QUE LA ESENCIA MALIGNA DE ESTA PERSONA SEA ARROJADA DE SU CUERPO!.**

**Todo el cielo se oscurece y un gran relámpago caí sobre haciendo que ella cayera al suelo dejando ver detrás de ella una sombra negra.**

**(El campo de energía se desvanece)**

**KAGOME: (Corre hacia donde esta Sakura) ¿Sakura estas bien? (la toma) **

**: Por fin soy libre de ese asqueroso cuerpo lleno de bondad, si no fuera por aquel pasado esa oscuridad jamás se hubiese creado en su corazón,(mira a Inuyasha) Acaso has venido a recibirme (desaparece y reaparece detrás de Kagome)**

**KAGOME: (Se queda paralizada)**

**: Entrégame los fragmentos! (Hiere a Kagome a un lado del abdomen)**

**INUYASHA: KAGOME!**

**SAKURA: (Despierta) D…..de….debo recuperar un poco de fuerzas para ayudar a Kagome (Toma el arco y flecha que Kagome traía) **

**(Lanza una flecha sagrada ayudando a Kagome)**

**SANGO: (Corre hacia donde esta kagome) ¿Estas bien?**

**KAGOME: (Se levanta con dificultad) Si, no es nada grave no te preocupes sango (le sonríe)**

**SAKURA: Maldición no pude desaparecer a esa sombra.**

**MISAO: Ven y entrégame esos fragmentos que le quitaste……….. Ven con migo Yumi**

**YUMI: (pone cara confusa) ¿Yumi? Ese es mi nombre………**

**MISAO: Estupida te he dicho que me des los fragmentos! (Voz enojada)**

**YUMI: (Mira a Misao) Estupida, jamás me dejare manipular por ti y mucho menos que me insultes (Saca un arco y flecha)**

**(Lanza una flecha negra a Misao)**

**MISAO: (sorprendida) ¿Pero que! (Es destruida por la flecha)**

**YUMI: Me quedare con estos fragmentos y no te preocupes Sakura pronto vendré por ti jajajajajaja! (Desaparece)**

**Sakura se acerca a Kagome y pone sus manos sobre la herida de Kagome, un resplandor las ilumina curando la herida de kagome.**

**SAKURA: (caí inconsciente delante de Kagome)**

**KAGOME: Sakura! **

**"Un nuevo aire de maldad se respira ya que un nuevo enemigo a nacido……… su nombre es Yumi."**


End file.
